


No is not an answer

by W1derSick



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 02x18, M/M, what really should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1derSick/pseuds/W1derSick
Summary: “Your speech was very dramatic and touching, but this isn’t some movie. In real life, good boyfriends don’t let their boyfriends confess love during a breakup speech and just disappear. (...)"





	No is not an answer

No.

No, Alec wasn’t going to allow it to end like that.

He runs after Magnus, budging his hand between closing elevator door, stopping it in front of Magnus’ wide eyes.

“Alec…”

He started, but the Shadowhunter never let him finish, grabbing him around the waist and lifting him up, spinning Magnus around.

“Alec!” Magnus did not squeal, laughing through tears, not happy ones, but those of pain and frustration that finally fell. “What are you doing?! Put me down!”

Alec did not put him down. He switched his hold, taking Magnus bridal style, the warlock burying his face in his neck.

“What are you doing, Alec?”

His voice was tired and broken.

“Your speech was very dramatic and touching, but this isn’t some movie. In real life, good boyfriends don’t let their boyfriends confess love during a breakup speech and just disappear. Lend me a hand here?”

Magnus realized they stood in front of Alec’s room and opened the door with magic.

“Thank you.”

Alec said, closing it with a kick. He lowered Magnus on his bed, kneeling next to him, and Magnus felt himself curl into a ball, looking at Alec like a kicked puppy.

This wasn’t okay. This was destroying all his resolve to walk away.

“I can’t, Alec. I just can’t, I have to think of my people.”

Alec shushed him and kissed his forehead, gently stroking his hair as he spoke.

“Now listen to me for a moment, okay? This is about your people. And it’s about my people. This isn’t a way to do this, Magnus. We can’t do this. I know you think you have to choose between leadership and love at the moment, that you can’t have both, Magnus, but you can. You have to stand by both right now, Magnus, don’t you understand?”

Alec paused and kissed Magnus, wiping a stray tear.

“Magnus, I want you to think, because I know you understand it too, deep down. We can’t even do this now. What we are doing here, it’s more than just you and me, it means so much for the relations between Shadowhunters and Downworlders. We are that united front that never was. We need to stand together and show everyone we want to make a stand against Valentine together, at least New York if The Clave disapproves, because if we break up now and you do this, then the war between Nephilim and the Downworld will be inevitable, and that will be like letting Valentine win. We can’t let anyone make us believe we have to break up because we’re different races, Magnus. If you’re really tired of me, then go, Magnus, I want nothing else but your happiness but… but if you really still love me, then we have to fight for it, Magnus. We have to fight for it, and show everyone that love is what can save us. That we are no different from each other and we should live together, not fight against each other.”

He took a deep breath and looked down, cheeks pink and suddenly embarrassed.

“So… What do you say?”

Magnus was silent for a long while, but then his hand found its way to Alec’s chin, and when he made Alec look up at him the shadowhunter was met with a tear-stained, but smiling face.

“Aku Cinta Kamu, my Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can reach me on:
> 
> Twitter: @ByMalec22
> 
> Instagram: deadbymalec (Fanbased/"work")
> 
> Or you can send a message on:
> 
> Twitter or Instagram


End file.
